1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reclining chair, more particularly one whose back and footrest can be angularly displaced relative to the seat at the same time for suiting the sitter's need.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional reclining chair 1 includes a frame 12, and a footrest. The footrest is comprised of a footrest part 11, and a control mechanism, which includes a pivotal shaft 13 supported with the frame 12, a control pedal 14 joined to one end of the pivotal shaft 13, a co-moving block 15 fixed on the pivotal shaft 13, a first connecting rod 17 securely joined to one lateral side of the co-moving block 15, a second connecting rod 18 pivoted to the first connecting rod 17 at one end, and a third connecting rod 19, which is respectively pivoted to the footrest part 11, and the other end of the second connecting rod 18 at two ends thereof. In addition, the co-moving block 15 has a first rod 151 projecting out from it. And, a second rod 16 is securely connected with the frame 12 at one end, and connected with the first rod 151 at the other end. Thus, the footrest part 11 can be pivoted down to a substantially upright not-in-use position and raised to a stretched in-use one by means of operating the control pedal 14.
The above reclining chair is found to have disadvantages as followings:    1. The footrest part can only be held in the upright not-in-use position and the stretched in-use one, but cannot be adjusted in between for suiting the sitter's need in different situations. Therefore, the reclining chair is not ideal from ergonomic viewpoint.    2. The back of the reclining chair cannot be adjusted in position to suit the sitter's need, either. In other words, the reclining chair is not ideal from ergonomic viewpoint.